The Council
The Council is a small group of 8 players in the Hive. These 8 players include the Matriarch, the 6 true Empresses, and the bonus Empresses, making the Council the most respected and highest-ranking members of the clan. The primary focus of Council members is on the Empresses. The "true" Empresses are those member which have successfully completed the Council round. "Bonus" Empresses are those who automatically became Empresses from the Empress failsafe, which occurs with previous Matriarchs of the Hive. First off, the Council members will all know some of the Hive's history, for this knowledge is required to do a Council round. Next, the Empresses will be taught in the best moves that the Matriarch knows, personally trained by the Matriarch himself. Most of the other members of the clan will not know these moves and only be taught more-basic moves to increase their skill, but not to the level of the Empresses. Along with being the best players of the Hive, Empresses also hold the most authority of any other member in the Hive, excluding the Matriarch. This means Empresses have more power than all the other members, except each other and the Matriarch. This includes the Bulwark of the Royals, the Mixblood Elites, and the Hivebloods. However, only 6 members of the Hive will hold this authority. (Technically more because of Empresses who gained way through the Empress Failsafe.) Empresses can also host any Hive event, other than elite special rounds (unless in Temporary Matriarch position) and Hive Trials (even though they are needed to start one). This setup is a "first come, first serve" kind of opportunity. The only way to get in the Council after the "true" positions have been filled is if a current member quits, which leaves one opening (or by usurpation by Omega round. If an Empress quits his position, he will be given an automatic "Hiveblood" Bull Alien rank. If a previous Council member wants to return to their rank, then they must pass a revised Council round, and only if a position is open. The revised Council round is exactly the same as the original, except one persecution is automatically done, so they only have to do one persecution during the round. Unfortunately for Empresses, they are the Hive's most loyal members to the Matriarch, which means they cannot become a future Matriarch. The Empresses cannot do Guardian rounds or Matriarch rounds, on account that they cannot challenge the Matriarch's authority. This still exists even if an Empress quits their position, for they have still been in the Council at one point and are still not able to challenge the Matriarch. The only way for an Empress to become a Matriarch is if a new Matriarch arises. Even though the Council cannot become Matriarchs, it is still a very high rank, the only of 5 unnatural ranks of the Hive, and therefore should be respected. They are above Queens, Kings, and Deacons. Backups If the Matriarch should be absent for any extended duration of time, however, a Council member is selected to be the temporary Matriarch. They now have the ability to initate, rank up, and downrank members, as well as host any special rounds or Hive games. The only thing only the true Matriarch can do that a backup cannot is exile members from the clan. For now, the backup Matriarch is given to member Empress mad_hatter_968. There is also a backup Council as well if a vast majority of the Council is gone. They hold temporary authority of an Empress and the ability to initiate new members and get trained in the elite moves of an Empress. However, these abilities are all temporary to these backup authority figures, therefore the abilities they possess should be taken to advantage, but also used responsibly. One such example to be taken advantage of is elite training for backup Empresses. One ability to downrank members should also be taken lightly. The backup Empresses are Queens of the Bulwark of the Royals, and a specifically chosen to take place of an Empress if the need arises. The temporary Empresses for now (before six Queens are found) are: *Bibi1005 *untimentcreeper *XDarkharXD *kida77wolf *LizTheXenoGirl13 *MULTIPLAYER1999 During the Hive Recession of 2013, the temporary Empresses alice_170, MULTIPLAYER1999, and Dark_Lycan108 helped keep the Hive in order. Consistency and Council Acceptance The Empresses and Matriarch of the Council still remain in charge in both games Alien vs Predator and Aliens: Colonial Marines. Their authority still exists over the other 10 ranks in both games, and their skills will be increased in both games. However, Council members must also remain consistent in knowing the history of the Hive, or the basics anyway. One custom of the Council is Council Acceptance in Matriarch rounds. If a new Matriarch is crowned, they are not officially the supreme leader of the clan. After winning the Matriarch round, a new Matriarch must get accepted by the Council. If time is left in the match, it will be done then. If not, another round will be taken for this. To do the Council Acceptance, the new Matriarch must be killed once by each of the Council members, to confirm the Council's main loyalty is now to the new Matriarch. If a Council member rebels against the new Matriarch, one of 2 things may occur. If the Council member is acting alone, they can be taken out of the Council, but they will have a chance to return if they redo another Council round. If over half (at least 4 members) of the Council disagrees with the new Matriarch, then they must either step down and let the old Matriarch retain control, or they must take the Superiority round, to further prove themselves worthy of their new title. Therefore, the new Matriarch better hope the Council accepts them as their new leader. Members These are the members of the Council: #italian-stal (Matriarch) #MILLERDUO (previously) #chaosshadow18 (exiled) #alice_170 (previously) #BadassOfDOD (exiled) #mad_hatter_968 #DEATHHOUNDS37 #philip13_ (previously) #CHAKRAMMblade (Empress Failsafe) #DARKWOLFPHOENIX (Empress Failsafe) #dinoshark2000 #pet-shop980 (exiled) #LydiaTheX3noGirl Xbox Council (X-Council) After the crowning of the second Xbox360 Monarch Powergamer1998 (sdrbuck234), the Xbox sector started accumulating those of special rank in that sector, creating a second Xbox Council (which can be shorted as the X-Council), beginning with first Monarch trajectory989 using the Empress Failsafe. #trajectory989 (Empress Failsafe) #Cipher 47 # Reptilian 454 #none #none #none #none